


Green eyes, Green hair... Green blood?

by bluebird8683



Series: Bluebird's works up for Adoption [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Analyst Midoriya Izuku, Isekai Another World Zine, Mastermind Midoriya Izuku, OP Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebird8683/pseuds/bluebird8683
Summary: Izuku gets sent into the ghost Zone as a result of a quirk.Welcome Izuku the halfa (how does this change things?)
Relationships: Danny Phantom & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Undergrowth & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Bluebird's works up for Adoption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011999
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Green eyes, Green hair... Green blood?

##  Chapter 1

Summer break had just let out so Izuku was excited to have the free time that would allow him to spend his whole day analyzing the new pros. 

Now, in one universe, Izuku wouldn’t hear the cries of the lost girl one block away, but in this one he does. That changes everything. 

Izuku, being the self-less, kind person he is, goes to comfort the child. As he approaches the child, he takes a look at what’s going on around him. The little girl is obviously distressed, tears dripping down onto the sidewalk as she cries out. 

Izuku immediately crouches next to her. “Hey. You ok?”

The girl looks up at him, “Y-yea. C-can y-you take me to m-my m-mom?”

“Of course.” Izuku replies, and brushes the tears off her face.

And that is the last Izuku remembers before all goes black.

Izuku wakes up to a swirling green sky with purple doors acting as clouds floating above him. Scanning his new environment, Izuku is quick to notice the fact that he is in fact floating in mid-air. Feeling rather weird, Izuku somehow manages to make his way onto one of the islands that seems to be covered in rich vegetation. 

Time becomes arbitrary to Izuku as he learns to live in the weird forest. He spends most of his time exploring and gathering food amongst the trees. He lives off of the weird fruits and berries that he finds there and discovers many things like how he can move through solid objects and fly if he wants to. He has built himself a home in a cave that he dug himself under a tree that he has lined the floor with soft moss and the wall embedded with anything that catches his eye.

One day, Izuku travels out of his normal area and hears something for the first time since he entered this strange place besides his own breathing and occasionally when he talks to himself. Deciding to head towards the sound, he makes his way closer. He stops behind a tree when he sees what caused the sound. It looks like a person with a plant mutation quirk. They have what looks like vines making up their whole body and grumbles to themselves as they move in circles.

Izuku goes to approach but thinks better of it. They look like they're thinking and should not be disturbed. Besides, what can a useless quirkless Deku do anyway?

Izuku finds himself going to the clearing often, watching the person rant to themselves and pace at a rapidly increasing rate. Eventually, he sees the person doing none of what they usually do and instead is just staring up at the sky and so he gathers his courage and walks into the clearing for the first time.

"H-hi," Izuku greets the person immediately drawing their attention.

The person responds in a language Izuku doesn't recognize.

"I can't understand what you're saying."

The person blinks at him and says something in a language he is luckily fluent in, English. "You understand now?"

"Yes." Izuku responds in English as well.

"You must be new then if you can't understand Ghost yet. Don't worry, you'll get it in time. Now I'm Undergrowth, what are you called?"

Izuku blinks at the unusual name, forgetting all of his questions about the previous statement. Blurting out the first name that comes to mind, he replies "Deku."

"I see. Why are you here, child?"

"I woke up floating right by here and made my way here. It was the closest ground I could get to."

"Why did you stay?"

"It's beautiful here. The stream is nice and clear and living amongst the trees is freeing in a way I could never properly describe."

"I can understand that."

From there Izuku and Undergrowth become easy friends, bonding over exotic plants as Izuku starts learning how to speak in Ghost under his friend's tutelage. There are times where Undergrowth disappears for large amounts of time, leaving Izuku alone in the place his friend calls his lair or The Forever Forest. 

It is during one of their routine walks when Undergrowth watches Deku suddenly collapse, falling to the ground mid-sentence. He panics when he can find nothing wrong with his friend. Grimacing at who he was going to have to talk to, Undergrowth easily picks his friend up and flies off towards the castle, the closest place with medical treatment available.

Phantom is outside his castle when he arrives.

"I was wondering why Clockwork asked me to go outside his afternoon. Why are you here Undergrowth?"

He opens his arms to show his reason for coming.

"I see, follow me. What do you know about him?" The gates open as Phantom leads them towards the medical wing.

"His name is Deku. He is rather new. I would assume that he has a plant core like me, but I'm not sure."

"Ok, that's not a lot to work off of, but I'll have my staff do their best. Do you know what caused his collapse?"

"No, we were just walking around like we normally do when he collapsed."

They walk the rest of the way in silence. When they reach the room, Deku is immediately taken from his arms by one of the Yetis and all he can do is watch as they move, rushing this way and that.

“You care for him, don’t you?”

Undergrowth looks to his side. He had completely forgotten about Phantom even being there. “I do. We’re similar in a way.”

“How so?”

“Did you know it took him several weeks to come up and greet me? He was living off of my layer and I didn’t even notice him until he started watching me from behind the trees of my forest. He never harmed my flowers or trees, so I ignored him. He reached out to me first, and I could tell he was nervous, stuttering and all that but in his eyes held a wonder for nature I never thought I would see in anyone else besides your Council Advisor.”

Phantom raises his white eyebrows but says nothing. It is rather out of character for Undergrowth to be acting like this. Phantom and him are barely on good terms and he has never been one to volunteer information to others easily.

They sit in silence for a long while, neither of them speaking until Phantom is called away by one of the Yetis and Undergrowth is left alone.

-BREAK-

Phantom eyes widen as he listens to what his doctors are saying, the kid is still alive; he isn’t a ghost.  _ How did he get here? Why is he here? _ He shakes his questions off as he nods his head along with what the doctors are saying. 

“So basically he is still alive and has been living here for so long that he is basically currently dying of Ectoplasm poisoning.”

“That would be correct. Now, there are three options for him. One, we let him ride it out, become a ghost but fade in a long painful process. Two, we kill him now, no ghost, no existence full of suffering. Three, we stabilize him and prompt his body into making him a core.”

“So his choices are elongated, painful fading, death, and becoming a halfa?”

“Essentially.”

“We should ask him before we decide anything.”

“Of course. I can wake him up for a limited amount of time if you would like.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Izuku woke up to the faint feeling of pain radiating off of every single part of him.

“Hey, you’re awake!”

Izuku turns to face where the voice is coming from.

“Don’t bother trying to sit up, it would do you more harm than good right now.”

Izuku made a grunt of agreement. He couldn’t find it in himself to actually form words or use his head to nod.

“You have two choices with the poisoning that you have. One, being stuck in a long-lasting agony filled life until your death or two, you can live but differently from how you were before.” 

Izuku blinks at the person in front of him. All that he could really understand was a choice between suffering and something else that he couldn’t quite understand. Making his decision he grunts twice and falls back asleep.

It takes Izuku a long time to get used to his new powers seeing as apparently they weren’t quirks. (If he ended up filling several notebooks on both his and other ghost’s powers then who has to know?) Dekiru, as he had been named after the origin of his original name had come to light, had found his obsession to be saving his core had turned out to be nature, just like Undergrowth had predicted. He was eventually put into therapy and came out all the better for it as he overcame his self-confidence issues and recklessness.

Over time, Dekiru became a rather well-known and respected person in the Ghost Zone as the dimension had been called. He became a general and warrior in Phantom’s Guard, but what he was most sought after for was his brains. Apparently his analysis skills weren’t anything to scoff at and with ample opportunity to practice and polish his skills he became quite the mastermind. 

Eventually, despite being the happiest he has been since he was five years old, he starts to miss his world. When he voices his homesickness to Undergrowth, he takes him to Phantom, or Danny as he sometimes gets called by those close to him, who smiles at him in understanding and lends to him what is called the Infi-map.

Dekiru says his goodbyes to all the ghosts, promising to come visit them again sometime, and leaves asking the Infi-map to take him to his birth dimension the day that he left it. The journey is long, but he makes it surprisingly right above China, not too far from Japan thankfully. He puts away the map in his storage turns invisible and flies his way back to where he used to live.

##  Chapter 2

Izuku wakes up and looks around, surprised to actually be back. He takes a few minutes to re-familiarize himself with his room and looks at the calendar. It’s going to be viewed getting used to time again seeing as it is just an abstract concept in the Ghost Zone, regardless of the fact that there is a Ghost of Time. Looking at his phone (he had forgotten it at home that fateful day) he looks over all his notes and everything that he has stored on his phone.

Reading all about quirks again and refreshing his memory, Izuku realizes that he won’t be able to use all his powers in public. He feels a whine come from his core. He sighs, he should have already realized that if he still wants to become a pro he’ll have to go underground. He still has two and a half years before he has to start taking his high school applications. Luckily it’s a Sunday and he can get all his work done today. Creating several duplicates, he has one getting him into virtual school, one studying quirks, one researching into all the subjects he’s been missing in the Ghost Zone, and one looking into underground heroics, and one going downstairs to eat breakfast with his mom. 

Over breakfast he tells her of the quirk he was affected by and how it brought him to another dimension where he got his quirk. His mother was skeptical, but when he demonstrates his invisibility she agrees. He gets his quirk put on the registry before the end of the day. 

He meets Bakugou the next day, the only reason he’s going to school is to get his paperwork to transfer online.

“What are you doing Deku? Did you finally become stupid enough and forget to put on your uniform this morning?”

“No, I’m transferring out of the school. I don’t need to deal with your bullying and abuse anymore Bakugou. I hope you realize what a real hero is and how your actions reflect that of a villain instead before you ruin yourself.” Dekiru, no Izuku moves on leaving a flabbergasted Bakugou in his wake.

The next years fly by in the blink of an eye with Izuku having not only graduated middle school, but also having earned himself a few licenses (private investigator, personal therapist, among a few others) and several different diplomas through free online college courses and scholarships (he also may or may not have become a vigilante). 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is taken directly from an old document I found. Please comment if you plan on doing anything with my work. I would how other take it.


End file.
